Starcraft Bloodlines 3 Characters
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: These are the charcters Ive got its time to get down to business. Start the voting for yuor favorites now. You decided who lives and dies.


1.Name: Zoltran  
  
Race: Prottoss  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Age: 546  
  
Force: Fleet of the Executor (Existed in zerg mission ten Omega as Prottoss forces)  
  
Type of Unit: Dark Templar, Also pilots a Carrier called "Gantrithor II"  
  
Other: Chosen by Artanis as temporary Praetor before he left to attack Kerrigan on Char. After Zeratul  
and Artanis don't return Zoltran organizes an expedition to find them. He can be headstrong and  
slightly gullible at times but is also a skilled Warrior and Leader. He would stop at nothing to see the  
former glory of the Prottoss race restored and Kerrigan killed. He like most Dark Templar have a hate  
for the former Conclave and Aldaris. While on Shakuras he reconstructed the Gantrithor.  
  
2. Name: Dargon (Call sign: Dragon's Outcast) Race: Terran Gender:  
Male Age: 16Unit: Ghost Force: Raynor's Raiders, Former  
Mercenary Height: 6 feet Heritage: Asian Bio: At the age of 6, Dargon's home was  
destroyed by a nuclear missile due to the belief that Zerg had totally  
infested the area. Dargon received severe injuries, although he was at  
the perimeter of the blast when the nuke hit. The radiation he had  
absorbed gave him limited psionic powers but condemned him to a death at an  
early age. Having no family to turn to, Dargon operated in the shadows,  
stealing to survive. He earned a name for himself after successfully  
completing many difficult missions at the age of 10. By then, he had  
trained his skills to the maximum, able to perform just as well as any  
other Terran ghost. However, his potential became unlimited, due to the  
absence of a psionic dampener. At the age of 12, Dargon was hired for a  
year service for the Sons of Korhal. He escaped with Jim Raynor and !  
has  
stayed with Raynor's Raiders since. Equipment: Standard Ghost  
equipment and a Psionic sword (much like the blades of a Zealot;  
longer) Abilities: Cloak nuclear strike  
  
3.Name : Thomas Bridges 4  
  
Age : 28  
  
Gender : Male  
  
Race : Terran  
  
Unit : Marine  
  
background : Thomas Bridges joined the UED in the age of 24. Soon after the joining , Zerg killed his family and he will do anything do repay their death. Doesnt care about dying , as long as he can kill zergs. He especially hates zerglings. And he is very good shooter and also cares for the men that are fighting beside him. The officers think that he takes too much risks and he doesnt play by the rules.  
  
4.Name: Jack Thompson  
  
Type of unit: Marine  
  
Age :25  
  
Sex : Male  
  
Jack thompson is battle hardened veteran. He is skilled with gauss rifle and doesnt leave anyone behind. He is also a skilled leader , with solutions to everything.  
  
5.Name: Balsk Race: Zerg Unit: Hydralisk my favorite =) Age: 5 years Planet: Aiur History: Balsk was in this from the start. He served under the cerebrate that was entrusted with the care of Kerrigan's chysalis. He served well in that battle and in countless others. Although he did not participate in the battle of Aiur he was personnaly responsible for the slaying of General Edmund Duke during the Brood Wars. Currently he is in the spearhead of any major assault that Kerrigan implements, preferably against the Protoss. Balsk is an old hand at war and has been granted enough free will to make himself even more useful. Description: Besides his normal hydralisk body his stripes are partly blue to show his slight independence. A large chunk of his frill is missing from a previous battle. He enjoys playing upon the fear of any unfortunate he fights.  
  
6.Terran  
  
Male  
  
Surface of Char.  
  
Name : Nick O'Toole  
  
Age: 34  
  
Personality: Nick acts very viciously, but to his friends he is very loyal and protective. He shares this bond with his brother James.  
  
The reason why is he on Char is ,that the 23rd marine division is there, seeking for any zerg movement.  
  
Type of Unit: Marine  
  
Faction:Raynor's Raiders  
  
7.Name: Ter'chan  
  
Race: Protoss  
  
Unit: Zealot  
  
Planet: Aiur  
  
Bio: Ter'chan was the bodyguard of Fenix, but when he died, Ter'chan became a bounty hunter. He hunts mainly zergs, but could make a exception... Extremely talented in fighting and skilled in all sorts of electronics.  
  
8.Name: Y'gan  
  
Race: Zerg  
  
Unit: Guardian  
  
Faction: Umatus Brood  
  
Planet: Char's orbit  
  
Bio: Somehow, Y'gan grew twice as big as a regular Guardian due to being exposed to radioactivity after a Terran faction launched a nuclear bomb. He was out of the blast radius but was exposed to radiation due to a very high wind speed that day.  
  
9.Name: Bernard Smith  
  
Race: Terran  
  
Unit: Vulture  
  
Age:26  
  
Faction: Raynor's Raiders  
  
Planet: Aiur  
  
Bio: Goes often for long trips, to lay lots of mines. He actually is very good at it, so he gets respect from his CO.  
  
10.Name:Aaron Falkwell(sometimes called Falks for short)  
  
Race: Terran/Zerg (Able to turn into a Zergling twice the size and ten times the power of a normal one)  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Planet: Surviver from earth  
  
Unit: Firebat, Goliath, and Wraith  
  
Age: About 25  
  
Faction: renegade  
  
he was under Kerrigans control but got free when she ordered him to attack a person he found to be his friend and has been trying to stop Kerrigan on his own. The only reason he was on earth during the war was because he was visiting family and when his brother was sent out into battle he hated the UED for sending him out on a suicide mission.  
  
11.Name: Alex Falden Age:34 Race:Terran Faction:NATO Unit: Commander of Jexep's Defense Planet: Jexep  
  
Alex is put in control of all major defenses of Jexep. He has kept the planet safe all throughout his ten year career there. But what he doesn't know is that a huge attack is coming that will test even the best of his nerves and skills.  
  
12.Name: Geltaran Age: three days Race: Zerg Faction: Timbaba Brood Unit: drone Planet: Braxis  
  
The Timbaba Brood has made this planet their home for over ten years now, they have adapted and evolved to suit themselves to this world. Any fight that goes on here will automatically give them an advantage against their adversaries. Geltaran started mining but feels a warrior spirit inside of him, his rise to battle may save the somewhat peaceful way of life for his brood.  
  
13.Name: Skajj Age: 456 Race: Protoss Faction: Zeratul's Tribe Unit: Archon Planet: Char  
  
His part of the tribe was sent to Char to take out Kerrigan. His tribe has established a good sized base and is planning their first big wave against Kerrigan's main hive, Skajj's group is going in first. 14.Name: Var'Kal'Nevar Age: 1 month Race: Tyrex Faction: Third Born Cluster Unit: Jackal Planet: Aiur  
  
There are only two kinds of Tyrex born already, Jackals, and Dragons. Jackals are the kind from SCB2. Dragons will be introduced later. Var'Kal'Nevar's Cluster was sent out into the fields of Aiur to destroy anything close to the city. He is but a grunt in this grand destruction but don't count him out for one second.  
  
15.Name: Boon Age: five days Race: Tyrex Faction: Third Born Cluster Unit: Dragon Planet: Aiur  
  
He is also a grunt in the first group sent out. Dragons are the flying unit of the Tyrex. They emit either crystal fire or ultrahigh soundwaves that disrupt electronics.  
  
Those are the characters for this story, for votes is all you get, email me your votes at You have until August third. 


End file.
